A Black Love
by Donna Maj Lambert
Summary: After a long night of games, Sirius awakes with no memory of the night before and a familiar person sleeping beside him. What will happen when they try to confront the events of the night before? SBBB(BL)


Author's Note: I edited a little bit of this story. Added somethings here and took out somethings there. I am actually hoping on finishing this story. I haven't written in a long time and most of my stories I haven't touched in years. I have all but given up on them. I want to get back into writing as I do enjoy it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to write another one soon. As you know, all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One

Sirius Black rolled over groggily as sleep departed him. His senses began to return and he lifted his hand to his head as pain sheered through it. Light tried to penetrate through his eyelids and as he opened one eye, the light blinded him causing him to shut it immediately.

_What the hell happened last night?_ He asked himself as he tried to grasp the images that flew in and out of his mind and as if to answer his question an arm wrapped itself around his waist. It was then that he realized he was unclothed.

Sirius put his hand on the arm that wrapped around him. He entangled his fingers in the fingers that belonged to the arm and rolled over to find the source. Slowly opening his eyes, a shock flew at him, hitting him at full speed. Sirius abruptly let go of the hand and flung out of bed, falling onto the floor.

_You're dreaming that's all. This is a dream Sirius. That is not who it may look like, _as if trying to reassure himself that the person wasn't the person he had imagined it to be, he slowly lifted himself up to stare over the bed. No, it was her alright. Sirius plummeted himself back to the ground, grasping his forehead.

He heard the girl move and a few groggy words left her lips. Sirius tried desperately to remember the events of the night before. His parents had a party, in which his whole family had come over, obviously if she was in his bed. Drinks were served and Sirius being the swindler that he was had stolen a few here and there. Ok, that part came to him easily, but what happened after that?

Sirius looked around for his clothes. They were everywhere, along with those of her. He shuddered as he grabbed past her bra to get his pants. Just as he slipped them on he heard a blood shattering scream. He jumped and hit his head on the night stand.

_Damnit, I was hoping she wouldn't wake… _Sirius slowly looked over the edge of the bed. The girl spotted Sirius and screamed again.

"What--" she stuttered, "What am I doing in here?"

Sirius opened his mouth a few times but no words escaped. He scanned her body for what seemed like the first time. Her breasts swollen and bruised, her legs trying their best to hid the rest of her as she pushed her arms against her chest. It called his name as the sea calls that of a sailor. Sirius abruptly shut his eyes and began mentally punching himself.

_You sick fuck, she's your cousin! _He shouted at himself. Yes, she was indeed his cousin. Sitting on the bed that he normally resides, was a black haired female named Bellatrix Black.

Sirius grabbed his shirt and ran to the door, slamming it behind him, as he sprinted to the bathroom. As he entered, he shut the door behind him and leaned his back against it, his breath rapidly leaving him.

What the bloody hell did happen last night and why _**was**_ Bellatrix in his bed? His head pounded as the affects of drinking the night before began to take influence.

_Shit, Sirius what have you done? _Sirius questioned as he walked over to the mirror and starred at himself. He locked his fingers in his fairly long hair which always seemed to stay nice and neat. His fifteen year old figure starred back at him and it seemed as if it was congratulating him. He gave up on pondering the events of last night, as he turned and exited the bathroom.

Breakfast was the most awkward it had ever been. Both Sirius and Bellatrix remained silent, sitting at opposite ends of the table. Sirius's eyes stayed focused on his plate of food. He vaguely heard his mother ranting on about some nonsense and uncles agreeing voice. Something about Mudbloods being allowed to go to Wizarding school and other such bull. He then heard his name being called.

"I didn't do it!" Sirius blurted out. Talk about a guilty conscience.

Everyone began to stare at him, piercing eyes. Sirius blurted a request to be excused and left the room, heading for the garden behind the home. He came out here on days when his parents gave him a hard time about being too soft and needing to toughen up. When they brought up the fact that he had gotten into Gryffindor while his oh so amazing brother had followed the family tradition of getting into Slytherin.

That's not who Sirius was. He hated the fact that he was an outcast in his family, but he didn't want to be a part of what they were.

Sirius sat on one of the crystal benches that were aligned around the crystal fountain. He heard some shuffling from behind him and got to his feet, allowing his the cloak he had thrown on to whirl around him. He grasped his wand, pointing it at the intruder.

"What are you going to do to me Sirius? You've already fucked me, might as well kill me," it was Bellatrix. "After all, who's going to want someone who had sex with her cousin?"

"You—we don't know that actually happened," Sirius said, side glancing at her.

"What else would have happened? We were both naked in your bed!" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes in a way that Sirius just now noticed. It made his skin crawl.

"Look Sirius, I didn't come here to argue I came here to discuss our situation," she added, swinging on hand onto her hip and tilting her body to the side. It emphasized the fact that her hips were really maturing, the way most young women begin to mature.

"Our situation? What situation? So we had sex and neither of us remembers it, situation gone." Sirius said with a scowl. He put his wand back into his chest pocket and leaned on one leg.

"Just because we don't remember it doesn't mean it didn't happen! And how do you know _**both**_ of us don't remember it? One of us could and are just not telling the other." Bellatrix argued.

"Well do you remember it?" Sirius questioned, gritting his teeth. She was making this difficult and he didn't know why.

Bellatrix fell silent; she had remembered it, and the words that were exchanged. The emotions felt by the both of them, but would she admit it to Sirius?

"How can you not?" She demanded and walked away suddenly, allowing her deep black hair to just barely graze against his arm.

Sirius watched her leave and made no move to stop her. The sooner they both forgot it the sooner it would all blow over. But her words played at his mind, _How can you not… _


End file.
